Buizel
| name=Buizel| jname=(ブイゼル Buoysel)| image=418Buizel.png| ndex=418| evofrom=None| evointo=Floatzel| gen=Generation IV| pronun= BWEE-zull | hp=55| atk=65| def=35| satk=60| sdef=30| spd=85| total=330| species=Sea Weasel Pokémon| type= | height=2'04"| weight=65.0 lbs| ability=Swift Swim| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Buizel (ブイゼル Buoysel) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is classified as the sea weasel Pokémon. Buizel floats in water by inflating the flotation ring around its neck and deflates the ring when it needs to dive. It swims by corkscrewing its two tails, which help swim and keep on top of the water. Buizel evolves into Floatzel at level 26. In the Anime Buizel made his appearance when he is found training by itself in the wild next to a waterfall. Ash had attempted to catch it but failed. However, Dawn caught it the second time and Buizel is now a part of the team. Buizel is not fond of Dawn at first, and he refused to obey Dawn's command and choose to use his move on its own. But then Buizel starts to obey Dawn's command. When Dawn is training with his Buizel, she trained together with Ash's Aipom. Buizel is more interested by the way Ash trains his Pokémon and pause for a second to look at Ash's battlefield when Dawn is training him. At the same time, Ash's Aipom is interested in Dawn's training. Persuaded by Zoey, Ash and Dawn decided to trade off Buizel and Aipom. When Ash is battling with Veilstone Gym leader, Maylene, he use Buizel to battle with Maylene's Lucario. The battle was extraordinary, just then Buizel learn a new move called Water Pulse. When Lucario attack with Aura Sphere, it hits Buizel's Water Pulse and it blasts off the roof of the battlefield. Just then, it rains. Because Buizel have a special ability "Swift Swim", he moves very fast to attack Lucario. In the end, both Buizel and Lucario falls and was considered a draw. Ash earns his Cobble Badge then. Buizel-learned Moves These are the moves that Buizel have learn before. Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Water Gun, SonicBoom ice punch Voice Buizel is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Buizel only says "Bui" but not its full name. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Buizel| diamondpearl=Routes 205, 213, 224, and Valley Windworks| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 205, 212, 213, and Valley Windworks| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Sinnoh Sound| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 11, 14| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Buizel| PMD2=The Nightmare (B1F-B17F) Marine Resort (B1F-B19F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest| Rumble=Bright Beach| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Buizel| diamond=It has a floatation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out.| pearl=It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses.| platinum=It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.| heartgold=It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement.| soulsilver=It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement.| black=It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.| white=It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.| }} Origins Name Origin Buizel's name seems to be a combination of "buoy" and "weasel". Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line